Bottrocks
Bottrocks is the name of the most common enemy in MDK 2. It appears in every stage save for Stage 3, and is slightly more dangerous than Poopsies while being weaker than most other enemies. APPEARANCE The first Bottrocks makes its appearance in the second room of Stage 1, and is mocking Kurt by swinging a small target back and forth near a hole in a window. Succesfully hitting the target results in the Bottrocks breaking the glass and attacking Kurt, which must be done to progress any futher. They also appear during the rest of the stage, and during the boss fight with Hanz. A large group of them appear in Stage 2 apparently being warped to other locations. An odd group of four appear during Max's Jetpack challenge. During the first part with the platforms, the Bottrocks are in a floating set of four chairs, and follow Max. They cheer when he makes a jump, and boo him when he jumps but doesn't reach the next platform. They do no damage, and cannot be harmed. In Stage 4, a new type of Bottrocks appears strapped with a powerful lasergun. These Laser Bottrocks fire a powerful, multi-hitting laser blaster and are far more lethal than the regular Bottrocks. In Stage 5, when Max arrives to the Jim Dandy in order to save the doctor, three Bottrocks are standing around dancing to an unintelligible alien song that has the same dance steps as the Macarena. Max unloads all of the bullets in two Gatling Guns, but fails to kill one of the aliens who apparently didn't notice Max had killed the other two aliens and was still dancing. He becomes alert after he turns and notices them dead, but is shot dead by a single Magnum bullet. They appear throughout Stage 6, 7, and a large group attacks Max in Stage 8 when he attempts to attack the alien base. They make appearances in Stage 9 as essentially police for Swizzle Firma, and appear in Stage 10 depending on which character is chosen. ATTACKS Bottrocks, unlike any other alien, show damage as they begin losing health, and will actively limp as their health becomes critical. This slows their firepower. Bottrocks have two attacks, while Laser Bottrocks have only one. The standard Bottrocks have a fireball launcher that can do decent damage to any opponent. These fireballs are shot with the attempt to lead their target. Thus, if Kurt is strafing, the enemy takes Kurt's speed and movement into account so he will be struck by the fireball in his attempt to dodge the shot. This can make dealing with Bottrocks a bit more lethal than intended. The second attack a Bottrocks has is the use of Grenades. Like Kurt, the Bottrocks throw a bouncing grenade that explodes in a plume of smoke. The difference between Kurt's grenades and the Bottrocks grenades is that Kurts grenades are black and make loud metal bouncing noises, exploding in a plume of red while leaving a red trail. The Bottrocks grenades are, instead, green, and make a loud whirring-fan noise as they bounce. They leave behind a bright green trail and explode in a plume of green smoke. There is no significant difference in damage and design. Unlike Kurt's grenades, the Bottrocks' grenades cannot hurt the Bottrocks' that threw it. The Laser Bottrocks, on the other hand, use the huge mounted laser cannon on their chests. These laserguns, when fired, fire one large purple blast, which splits into many smaller laser blasts. The damage of these lasers is incredible, making these aliens extremely lethal. The laser blasts are very accurate, and are capable of homing into the player if he tries to dodge. The doctor does not run into this kind of Bottrocks. Category:Enemy Category:MDK 2